naruto and a sick ino
by Akuma-shin
Summary: ino is found sick, naruto know a few medical jutsu. will naruto beable to handle this or will he need help taking care of her. Naruto X Ino one-shot


**here is a one-shot of a naruto pairing. naruto X ino.**

Naruto takes care of a sick ino.

On one peaceful day naruto finished work on his new relaxing home just outside his village. It was in a field of many different kinds of flowers, trees, and animals. A spot he once found a while back just after coming back from his training with pervy sage. He had just finished building his front deck that leads to his front door. His deck lets in a decent amount of light for a new plant he decided to grow. Naruto had 3 purple roses in 3 pots.

"There, this will be perfect for those purple roses." naruto said with extreme amount of tiredness.

Naruto already had his stuff moved in, he decided to make this his new home. The one thing naruto had to renew was his bed. His bed was old and ragged but could be reuse. Naruto washed his old bed and donated it to and organization that helped kids get things like, clothes, toys, food, and even build some playgrounds for them to play on. Naruto's new bed was full size bed. On his way home he saw someone walking towards him.

"Is that ino-chan?" naruto questioned.

As naruto got closer he saw that it was ino. Naruto ran to her to see what she was doing. As soon as he got close enough she fell right into his arms. Confused by this but he was worried more about her then being confused.

"ino-chan, oi, ino-chan." naruto said in a frantic tone.

Naruto decided to take her back to his new home as it was, it was closer. Naruto picked her up bridal style and started walking back. It took a few minutes as naruto walked slow, not wanting to increase stress on ino's body. Once he got back naruto placed her on his bed and use a medical jutsu to see what was wrong. He knew she had a fever already, any one could tell. Once he finished he saw that she had poison in her body, naruto couldn't tell what kind of poison as he only knew of a few types, he was still learning the different types.

"what is this poison, this one I didn't learn." as naruto sat and went through the process of narrowing down what type of poison it could be, ino seemed to be having a nightmare. Naruto knew it was due to the poison. Naruto knew he could bring down her fever but only to a point seeing how he still narrowing down the types. Once his herb for her fever was done, he lifts her head slightly so she doesn't choke it down, and begins give her the medicine. He gave her a few spoonfuls and set the rest on the dresser his bed sat next to. Naruto created 2 shadow clones to get tsunade and sakura to help him.

In the hokage's office where tsunade was giving a mission to skiamaru and his team of genin.

"So, do you understand the mission?" she asks in her usual tone.

"Yes, hokage-sama." they answered.

As she was ready to dismissed naruto (clone) came in with a rush.

"What the meaning of barging." tsunade didn't get to finished her question as naruto cut her off.

"I need yours and sakura's help." naruto said with a worried tone.

"What wrong?" tsunade sounded more worried as she heard the worry in naruto's tone.

"Ino-chan has poison running through her body, here is a blood sample that has poison in it."

Tsunade took the vile of ino's blood. After a few seconds she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." tsunade said as she studied the blood.

Sakura came in with a worried expression. Tsunade understood what sakura was feeling. And began to study the poison.

"Have you tried to figure the type yourself?" tsunade asked before leaving.

"yes, I have narrowed it down to 3 types, one a spider bite, two a snake bite, or three a scorpion sting." and with that said tsunade nodded in acknowledgment of his conclusion of deciphering the type.

Back at naruto's new place he still couldn't see what type it was. He decided to take a break and watch over ino as he knew tsunade and sakura would know what type of poison it was.

"na...ru..to." ino said in a weak and feverish state.

"yes, ino-chan." ino saw the worried look naruto had.

"where am I?" she asks sounding better then a few seconds ago.

"you're at my new place I just built." naruto gesture around his new room.

ino didn't respond as she looked around.

"why don't you get some rest, you have a high fever." naruto smiled to let her know she is in good hands.

ino nodded and went to sleep. a few moments later naruto got up to bring one of his new purple roses in and sat it on the table next to the window. he gave it some water as he shifted the shades to let sunlight hit the newly added plant.

"I don't know why I wanted to grow these but I'm glade I did." naruto thought to himself.

after a few minutes he fell asleep with his head next to ino and his hand on hers. he slept for a few hours before getting a knock on his door. naruto rose from the sleep while wiping the sleep from his eyes. he gets up to answer and see who it was. he opens his door to see tsunade and sakura with a cup with green liquid in it.

"is that ino-chan's medicine?" he asks knowing you could here the sleep in his voice.

"yes, where is ino?" sakura ask a bit angry.

tsunade took notice and before naruto could she put a hand on sakura's shoulder.

"there is no need to be angry with him, he has done nothing wrong." she said with a calm voice.

sakura looks down and back at naruto. "can you show us to her please." she sounded calmer then before.

"she is in on my bed, this way." naruto heard her anger in the last sentences but ignored it. he led them down a hall and through the last door on the right. "here, this is the room she is in." naruto gesture for them to go in.

once they were in the room they were surprised to see ino with and ice pack on her head and an empty bowl on a small dresser.

"she had a high fever so I made the herb to reduce it." naruto said to let them know why there was an empty bowl there.

tsunade went over and saw there was enough to taste and did. to her surprise it was exactly correct for reducing a fever. she looks back at naruto and smiled but faded as she saw his worried look. she and sakura gave ino the medicine to cure her of the poison.

"give her 3 spoon full for the next 2-3 days and she should be back to normal." tsunade said as she place a hand on naruto's right shoulder to assure him.

"right, uh, can I ask a favor?" naruto look up at tsunade. tsunade looked back to hear what he wanted. "what is it?"

she asks to let him know she is listening. "can you tell ino-chan's parents about this and let them know she is ok?" when tsunade heard naruto ask she could have sworn he sounded like he was begging a little, but who could blame him, it took an act of congressed to get a favor from her. "you got it." she replied with a smile.

after a few more minutes of checking ino's condition and vitals they departed. sakura was on her way back home to see sasuke. sasuke has returned and began dating sakura. naruto took it surprising well, he even got sasuke to accept his feeling for sakura and thanked naruto for it.

tsunade went to the yamanaka's flower shop knowing it was still open. once there she was greeted with a friendly face of ino's mom.

"welcome, to what do we owe the pleasure of the hokage being here?" Mrs. yamanaka greeted.

"it's about your daughter." she said with a slight sad look.

"what about our little ino?" Mr. yamanaka asks rushing in.

"she was poisoned by a scorpion and is the care of naruto."

"WHAT?" Mr. yamanaka shouted "what is she doing over there with that..that thing?" he struggled to finished. this though struck a nerve in tsunade.

"THING, so that is what you call him, because he has the kyuubi sealed in him he marked as THING for the rest of his life."

tsunade didn't expect that kind of reaction from ino's father. naruto did though.

"never mind, you really should be thankful to him, if he didn't find her she could have died, he even knew you would say things about him and he still wanted me to tell you." tsunade was furious but she did as naruto asked and not just tell them but keep her self from beating ino's father up.

flashback.

"you want me to tell ino's parents?" tsunade asked.

"naruto, you know." sakura started but was cut off.

"I know, I know her father is going to say things, but they have a right to know."

"if you his reaction why tell them, wouldn't that be the last thing you would want to tell them?"

"yes, I know, but I'm ok with it, and try not to bust up ino-chan's father."

"ok, I will try." tsunade had a feeling this maybe a little difficult. "and tell them where I lived, incase they want to see her." naruto said without hesitation. "you sure?" tsunade asked. she only saw a look that answered her question. "ok, were are going to do some check and then we'll be on our way. tsunade said as naruto's mind was made up about telling ino's parents.

end flashback.

tsunade was on her way out. "thank you." Mrs. yamanaka said. "he live on a peaceful land outside of the village to the west, I was determined on not telling you cause of the reaction I got but he told me to tell you incase you had time to stop by." tsunade reluctantly said. "thank you for telling us, and we'll head off tomorrow to see them." Mrs. yamanaka said.

"if I hear anything about an attack on naruto I will make who ever does it is severely punished." with said tsunade was gone.

as the sun shined in through the shades and on to ino's closed eye she clinched them tighter then open to see her surroundings. she looked around the room when she stops on a single purple rose that sat next to her. she was surprised to see such a colored rose around these areas. she moved closer to smell the flower. this was ino's first time seeing this rose. after a second she heard voices.

"tsunade told us that we could stop by and see her, she did say it's because of you we can."

"yes, being her parents I thought you would want to see how she was doing."

ino could recognize the one voice, it was her mother. the other voice was on the tip of her tongue but was answered when the door open up to reveal naruto and her parents.

"ah, ino-chan, your awake, I thought you might be awake by now." naruto said with a smile. she gave him a smiled right back when she found out it was his voice. "yes, thank you." she said. she was feeling much better then yesterday. "did you say my parents could visit?" she asked with a smile. naruto nodded and step to the side.

"hi mom, dad." she said as naruto let them pass by.

"hi sweetie." her mom said in a loving tone. "how are you princess?" her father said in the same tone. "I'm good, thanks to naruto." her smile became bigger when she said his name. her mother looks around and saw the room looked better then theirs. and then she saw the purple rose. "naruto, it that a purple rose?" ino's mom asked with a smile.

"yes, I know they don't grow in the area, I know it's not cause of the climate, it is good for them to grow here, so I wanted to grow a field of them." naruto said while walking over with a cup of water and poured it in the pot.

"would you mind?" ino's mom asked. naruto knew what she was asking and he didn't need to tell her to be careful as she is a flouriest. "sure." he replied as he hand her the pot. after he handed her the pot he heard a knock.

"I'm sorry I'll get that, oh, you can have that one ino." naruto said before he was gone from the room. ino smiled as big as she could and forced it to grow bigger. "wow, that was nice of him." "yea, I'm starting to think that I may be wrong for shunning him before, I hated the kyuubi not him." ino's dad said. ino and her mother were shock to hear him say that.

"well, I'm glade you think that." tsunade said as she came in. everyone looked to see tsunade standing in the doorway with naruto who looked like he was going to cry, but not tears of sadness but of joy. ino's father walks over and messes up naruto's hair a little. "sorry, I know it probably does mean much now." before he could finish naruto hugged him. "thank you." ino's father wasn't much for guy hugs but he knew this was something naruto needed. ino and her mom just smiled. after a second or 2 naruto and ino's dad broke the guy hug and turn to tsunade.

"oh, what are you doing here lady tsunade." ino's mom asked. naruto was the one to answer.

"she here for to do a check." naruto said.

"yup, just slandered procedure." tsunade said while walking over to ino. ino smiled and let tsunade check her condition. after a few seconds she was done and on her way out. "ok, I'm done, naruto I believe you can do the check yourself right?" tsunade said. "yes, I know it like I know the back of my hand." naruto replied with his signature grin.

"just remember, 3 spoonfuls for 3 days, that's including today." with that said tsunade was gone, back to her office.

"you want to stay for dinner?" he asked ino's parents. "I won't cook ramen, cause I know there has to be more then ramen to eat, so I'll cook some shokudo pasta, my second favorite dish." "yes, we would love to stay, thank you." ino's mom said. "I didn't know you could cook naruto." ino added.

"yea, old man at my favorite ramen shop taught me, this was one of the first recipes he taught me." naruto said before going to get started. it was mid day when ino's parents came and visited. after an hour of making the pasta, with the help of ino's dad setting the table naruto had.

"is this eaglewood?" ino's dad asked.

"yes, I found a eaglewood tree and made it myself, I can give you guys one if you want, I have 3 of the same tables."

"really, are you sure, we don't want to take your stuff." he said with concern.

"yea sure, I don't mind." naruto said as he finished the pasta.

"we don't have that much money to give for the table, it wouldn't feel right just taking it." as he said while scratching the back of his head. "tables set."

"ok, you did something for me today that I appreciated." naruto said reminding him of earlier. "so considerate a thank you gift." naruto came out and set some pasta on each plate.

back when naruto left his room. "so, ino, what do you think of naruto coming to the rescue?" ino didn't respond with words as she lit up with over joyment from remembering it. "oh, it was like those stories you used to tell me."

"well, it was heroic for him to do so, I'm just glad your ok." ino nodded as she turn to look at the purple rose naruto gave her. "hey mom, do you think I can put my rose on top of the display counter over by the window?" ino's mom nodded as that was what she was thinking as well. after about half an hour naruto came back.

"hey, can I get some help with setting the table please." naruto asked. "sure, I'll help." ino's dad spoke up. both ino and her mom were surprised again by this man that hated and shunned naruto way. "thanks." ino's dad walked with naruto as he showed him to where the dishes were.

"wow, dad sure has grown to like naruto in a snap." ino said in a shocked tone.

"yea, I'll say, but that was why I loved him in the first place.' she said as she turns back towards ino. "so do you think you can get out of bed?" ino responds with getting out of naruto's bed and standing. "a little off balance but I can walk." ino finally said. after another half hour naruto came in to say dinner was done with ino's dad right behind him.

"dinner's done." he said as he looked ino and her mom.

"it smells great to." ino's dad added. everyone went to the dinner table and sat to eat. naruto and ino's dad on one side and ino across from naruto. ino's mom across from her dad. they talked about what's been going on and how close naruto was to being hokage and the table naruto gave them. once they finished naruto's cooking they praised him for a delicious dinner.

"ino, if your well enough you can come home." ino's mom said. naruto smiled as he looked at ino.

"thanks mom, but I think I'll stay here with naruto." naruto lit up after hearing ino say that.

"ok, well, if you feel like coming home I'm sure naruto wouldn't mind bringing you home." her dad said. naruto and ino waved by to her parents as they walked back inside. when ino turned around to see naruto with a small cup that had about 3 spoonfuls of a blue liquid.

"is that the medicine tsunade spoke of?" she ask with a questionable face. a knock was heard on the door and ino turn to see who it was. "speak of the devil, I just something about you." she said as she steps aside to let tsunade in.

"oh, and what might that be?" tsunade asked in a playful way.

"she asked about the medicine."

"oh, hmm, whats smells so good?" tsunade asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"oh, that's the pasta I made." naruto replied. "and it was really good." ino added.

"do you have some left over?" tsunade asked hoping there would be.

"yea, I knew you would be back to check what damages might have happen so I made some extra.

"yes, I can see there is plenty of damages here." tsunade looks around to see it everything in complete tact.

naruto gives tsunade the small glass to give ino as he went to get a bowl for tsunade to take with her. ino reluctantly took the medicine as she knows so the poison can completely cure from her body. naruto came back with a 2 styrofoam bowls and hands them to tsunade. "one for shizune." he explained to her. once she was done tsunade waved bye before poofing onto a cloud of smoke.

"well, this turned out better then I thought, and I like it." naruto said as he walks back to his room. the sun was setting and he needed to place the rose in a better spot. ino followed him to his room and got back into his bed. one he was done moving the rose ino patted the bed for him to join her. naruto began to get nervous but sat next to ino with ease.

"I wanted to thank for coming to my rescue." ino said as she leaned in. naruto saw the sun set light behind ino and thought ino looked liked an angel in this light. his body move forward as to make it easier for ino. and the next thing he knew he was kissing ino. they kissed passionately for 5 minutes before breaking for air. after words ino and naruto fell asleep in each others arms, well ino in naruto's arm. the next 3 days went on by smoothly and ino felt better then ever. a week went by and she moved in with naruto and stayed with him.

**well, this is a one shot of what i'm doing next. this can be concidered to be in my naruto fic or not. to tell the truth i was once a naruto x hinata but seen that hinata was never going to happen so i became a naruto x ino. well bye for now.**


End file.
